A multimodal treatment study of children with Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, 7 to 10 years of age. The systematically applied treatments include medication therapy alone, psychosocial therapy alone, or the combination of psychosocial and medication therapy (multimodal therapy).The basic question will be to compare the systematically delivered treatments with one another and to the less systematically delivered treatment in the community.